LOVE
by Sealsitwithakiss
Summary: Chase and Zoey, Logan and Dana, and Nicole and Michael are all engaged and are all expecting. CZ DL MN
1. Chapter 1

LOVE

Dana's POV

I raced down the hallway and out the back exit. I slipped my shoes on as I stumbled outside. Believe it or not, I was putting on heels. Tonight I was trying to dress up for Logan. It was our 2 year anniversary. I had come back to PCA during what would've been my third year, as did Nicole. When I came back, things were different but the same. Chase and Zoey had yet to get together, but Nicole and Michael were apparentally going out, and Logan, well, actually, Logan was still cute but he seemed, sweeter I guess. And the rest just fell into place. He asked me to the dance, and we fell in love.

Anyway, Logan called me and told me he had something special planned for tonight, and hat I really needed to dress up. Apparentally we were having a picnic on the beach, but I didn't understand why he had Zoey and Nicole pick out the perfect outfit for me. They selected a light purple strapless dress that came down to right above my knees. They even made me wear black strappy high heels, even though I would just take them off. But as I reached the beach, I realized it wasn't a simple little picnic. Logan had a big blanket layed out with candles lit and soft music playing.

As I kept looking, I realized everyone was standing there as well. Nicole, Michael, Zoey, Chase, and Lola. I looked to Logan. What was he planning? He walked over to me and took my hands in his. "Dana," he said, "I love you." He had said this numerous times, I don't know why he would set all this up just to tell me that. "I love you too, Logan." "Well, Dana. I love you more than you know. So much, that I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you." I gasped as he dropped to one knee and pulled out a small velvet box, which he opened to reveal a large diamond resting on a bright silver band.

"Logan, oh my GOD! It's gorgeuos, this is whole thing is gorgeous, you're gorgeous! God! YES!!!!" I leaped into his arms and hugged him itghtly. Everyone laughed and smiled as he slipped the ring onto my finger. Now, I knew this was an important day for us, but, I was not expecting _**THIS. **_I admired the ring as it sat on my finger. It just looked as if it belonged there. I was going to be Mrs.Logan Reese. Dana Reese. It worked. Everyone came over to congratulate us, but not before I noticed the rings that rested on everyone else's fingers. "OH MY GOD!!!" I screamed.

"How could you guys all get engaged and not tell me?!!!" I had turned into quite the mushy girl when I came back. But I was still true to my rebel without a cause bitch status. But I couldn't help but be a girl sometimes. They all smiled. "When did this happen?!" Zoey and Nicole looked at me. "When we found out we were pregnant." I don't know what happened next, becuase I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dana's POV

When I woke up, I found I was laying on the blanket, with everyone surrounding me. I could hear Logan's voice. "She's coming through" he kept saying. "She's alright." What had happened? I searched my head for some answers. Then I remembered, Logan had asked me to marry him. I twirled the ring on my finger a few times before continuing. Then, I remembered that Nicole and Michael and Zoey and Chase all got engaged. That was great. Why would I faint? Oh yeah, THEY'RE PREGNANT! Now, normally, I'm not much of a fainter. I'm the tough Dana Cruz. The only thing was, they're news shocked me. And it didn't shock me because we're all only 17. It shocked me because, well, I was pregnant too.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Pregnant at 17 out of wedlock?, what a skank. But I'm not. None of us are. We all were very in love when we decided to, you know. In fact, Logan and I had only done it a couple of times, and we were always careful, just not careful enough, I guess. But that didn't matter. Then I realized I hadn't even told Logan yet. That wasn't going to be easy, but I figured I'd tell him and everybody else together, just to make it easier for myself. I had already talked to my parents, and, they actually seemed okay with it. They were a little upset at first, but suddenly became very supportive. It felt good to know they cared so much. I slowly sat up. Logan put his hand on my back to help me up.

"Dana, are you alright?" I nodded and tried to stand. Logan and Chase grabbed my arms while Michael supported my back. When I finally got to my feet, I turned to look Logan in the eye. "Logan," I started, "you're not going to believe this, but, uh, well, I have something to tell you." He nodded and looked at me with concern in his eyes. I lightly smiled. "Logan, you see, the reason I fainted, is because, well, I'm pregnant too." His face remained frozen for a few seconds before a smile slowly appeared across his face. "Seriously?" he asked. I looked at him for a second. "Would I joke?" He smiled even wider and started jumping up and down with me in his arms. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY! WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" he yelled. I couldn't help but smile too. He put me down and looked me in the eye and kissed me.

It wasn't a hot, steamy movie kiss. But a simple yet passionate one that I could tell was full of love. He held my face in his hands for a moment before his smile faded away and his eyes grew wide. "We're having a baby" he repeated. I laughed and nodded. Then, Logan fainted this time. Everyone gasped and rushed towards him. "Logan! Logan!" I gently tapped his face and poured a little water from Chase's water bottle onto his head. He shot up. "Oh my God, Dana" he said. "I had a dream that you were pregnant. And so was Zoey and Nicole." I put my hand on his cheek. "Logan," I spoke to him softly. "You weren't dreaming. I am pregnant and so are Nicole and Zoey." He sighed and stood up. "Well, I'm very excited, yet very scared at the same time." We all laughed.

Chase spoke for the first time that night. "Dude, we're all scared. You're thinking, what if I'm a terrible father? What if I screw the kid up? Right?" Logan nodded. "Well, that's not gonna happen. We all have great women, soon to be our wives, not only giving birth to these kids and raising them, but giving them all of their strength. You know? Dana, Zoey and Nicole are the strongest, smartest women I have ever met, and if our kids are anything like them, they're all gonna be fighters. We'll have nothing to worry about. Unless we all have girls, cause if they inherit their mothers' looks, we're screwed. Every last one of us." I watched as Zoey ran over and lept into Chase's arms and kissed him. Michael put his arm around Nicole and gently kissed her forehead. Logan hugged me tightly and Lola just watched in awe and admiration. I realized then, that everything was going to be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No One's POV

2 Months Later

Dana took deep breaths. She sat in front of her mirror and looked herself over. Her hair had gotten much longer over the years, so much that it almost reached her elbows. She let it hang loosely in it's natural curliness. Her hair had also gotten lighter with beautiful blonde highlights. Her makeup was done beautifully. Nicole and Zoey spent hours doing it, along with the hair. She wore a light, white shade of eye shadow, light, but noticeable black eyeliner and the perfect blush. Dana stood up and looked in the full-length mirror. Her dress was strapless and came all the way down to the floor. The dress consisted of a corset top that was beautifully beaded. Her veil was long and came to her mid-back. She turned to face Nicole and Zoey.

"Dana," Nicoel started, on the verge of tears, "you look beautiful." Dana smiled as she tightly hugged the two girls. Zoey and Chase had had a small wedding at a beautiful little church just two weeks prior, and Nicole and Michael had had a huge wedding at a big banquet hall last week. But now it was Dana and Logan's turn. Dana placed her hand on her small bump of a stomach for reassurance. Zoey and Nicole smiled as they did the same. Zoey and Nicole were wearing starpless satin dresses that came just below their knees. Nicole had chosen the dress in light blue, and Zoey had selected a pale pink one. Dana couldn't believe this was happening. she was marrying Logan Reese!

She remembered despising him when she first came to PCA. Then falling madly in love with him when she came back. It was funny. Dana had always imagined a big wedding in a church in front of everyone she knew. she had never envisioned herself getting married in the PCA courtyard by the fountain. Dana heard the music start up and hurried to find her bouquet of lillies. Nicole and Zoey picked up their bouquets as well. They all exited their dorm and hurried dow the hall to find Lola and Quinn anxiously waiting for them. They smiled when they saw how beautiful Dana looked. Quinn ran ahead and linked arms with Mark and proceeded down the "aisle." Next was Lola and her new boyfriend, Andrew. Then, one maid of honor, Nicole with her new husband, Michael, then the second maid of honor, Zoey with her husband, Chase, and finally, Dana.

To everyone it seemed like Dana glided down the aisle, especially to Logan. He almost lost his breath as he watched Dana approach him. He could swear his heart skipped a beat. When Dana finally reached him, he looked her over. She was even more beautiful up close. She was glowing. Before either of them knew it, the preacher had announced them man and wife and Logan was kissing her. Everyone cheered loudly. When they pulled apart, both of them had the biggest smile on their faces. They turned to follow their friends down the aisle. They walked hand-in-hand as they all went to the gymnasium for the reception. Dana and Logan stood outside of the doors, waiting to be announced.

"I'm so glad you married me" Logan whispered in Dana's ear as they waited. Dana smiled. "So am I." Logan grabbed her and kissed her passionately. When she pulled away, he smiled and took both of her hands in his. "You're gonna be a great mom." She kissed his cheek. "You're gonna be a great dad." "I think we're gonna have a girl." "Realy?" Dana asked. "Hmm." "What?" "Nothing" Dana assured him. "I just assumed you would think we were having a boy." "Well," Logan said, "what do you think we're having?" Dana thought for a moment. "I feel like it's a boy. But I feel like it's a girl at the same time." Logan smiled as they were announced as Mr and Mrs. Logan Reese.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No One's POV

6 Months Later

Dana, Nicole, and Zoey sat on the small couch in Quinn's dorm discussing baby names as the boys sat on the floor discussing video games. Dana had a writing pad on her lap and wrote down all the names the girls decided on. "What do you think of Natalie?" Zoey asked. Nicole smiled. "Natalie Dana Matthews. That's so pretty." Dana nodded as she wrote the name down. "How about Samantha?" Nicole asked. "Samantha Zoey Barret. Perfect." Dana wrote down the name. "I like Charlie Nicole Reese" Dana said. Chase turned to look at the girls. "You know," he said, "one of them's bound to be a boy, so you might want to think of some toher names. Personally, I would not want my name to be Natalie or Samantha." Zoey rolled her eyes. "Fine. I like Connor Michael Matthews." Dana did her job. "I like Samuel Logan Barret, Sam for short." Michael laughed. "You like Samantha and Samuel?" Nicole pouted. "So what?" Everyone laughed then.

"I like Benjamin Chase Reese." Logan stood up and sat down on the couch between Zoey and Dana, which was extremely difficult considering the women's sizes. He slipped his arm around Dana's shoulders. "I love all the names you picked Dana." He kissed her forehead. Chase and Michael scoffed. Both Dana and Logan sent them death glares. They immediately stopped. Zoey slowly slid off the couch as best she could and crawled over to Chase. Chase wrapped his arms around Zoey and pulled her close to him. Nicole and Michael stood up and left to go get ready for Nicole's cousin's wedding. The four sat there, holding each other for what seemed like hours. Before they knew it, it was dinner time.

Chase and Logan helped the girls get up and waddle their way towards Sushi Rocks. When they got there, Chase and Logan hurried the girls over to a table. Logan practically pulled Dana's arm out of her socket. When they were sitting, Dana smacked Logan in the arm. "What's the matter with you? You almost ripped my arm off." Logan acted as if he didn't hear her. Chase tried to baracade everyone in the table with menus. Zoey was getting annoyed. "Chase, what are you doing?" He too acted like he hadn't heard Zoey's question. Suddenly, the boys got up and ran to the bathroom. That's when the girls saw them. Two very beautiful girls sat staring at Chase and Logan. One was a tall brunette with big, brown eyes, much like Dana's. The other was a slightly shorter blonde. Both girls realized they really resembled each other.

Then the two girls started walking over. Dana and Zoey exchanged glances. When the two girls finally reached their table, the four girls' eyes locked on each other. After several minutes of silence, Zoey finally spoke. "Can we help you with something." The blonde laughed. "No, no. We just wanted to see if it was really Chase and Logan over here with you." Dana spoke then. "It is. Why?" The brunette spoke. "Well, let's just say that about a year ago, Chase and Logan, well, they came out to where we live in LA, and, well, we kinda slept together. We just wanted to come say hi. And, when they come back, could you give them our number?" The girl handed Dana a slip of paper. "That is, if you guys aren't together or anything." Dana fought back tears. A year ago, she and Logan were together and so were Chase and Zoey. Zoey was fighting tears too.

"We're not that involved. We're just married and both have babies on the way." Dana's meaner side was coming out. "And we'll let them know that the girls they cheated on us with would like to see them again real soon!" Dana and Zoey stood up, shocking the girls with their size and turned to leave. They met Chase and Logan at the door. Seeing the girls' tears, horror suddenly struck Chase and Logan. Chase grabbed Zoey. "What's the matter?" "What's the matter?" Dana interrupted. "What's the matter? Let's see. Your wives just found out you cheated on them with two bimbos while we were still dating!" Chase stammered. Logan pulled Dana aside. "Morgan, it's not what you think." "MORGAN?" Dana screamed. "MORGAN?! Is Morgan the girl you hooked up with?" Logan's eyes widened. Dana turned to everyone. "Which one of you is Morgan?" she yelled.

As she suspected, the brunette she had spoken to stood up. "Just like I thought. Don't come home tonight Logan." She turned and took Zoey's hand. Zoey looked at Chase. "You and Logan can stay at our dorm. I'm going to Dana's. Don't call me." Dana could see how much the words hurt Zoey as she said them. But Zoey meant them, and they're what Chase and Logan deserved. A fat tear rolled down both Zoey's and Dana's cheek as the girls hugged each other and wakled to Dana's dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No One's POV

Dana and Zoey sat on Dana's couch in her dorm crying. Even though Dana had that rough and tough exterior, her friends knew she was very fragile on the inside. Nicole was on her way home from the wedding, very angry. Dana and Zoey just sat there, holding each other for dear life. Their entire lives were crashing around them. They didn't know what to do. The two men they loved more than anything had cheated. Two men they thought were never capable of doing something like this. Well, everyone, including Dana, knew Logan was capable of something likes this, but no one ever thought he would do it. Nicole was especially shocked when she learned Chase had cheated as well.

Chase had worked so hard to get with Zoey. He had been in lvoe with her since the moment he met her. And when he finally got it, he threw it all away on some random girl? It didn't make sense to Dana. After three agonizing hours of heartache and tears, Zoey was the first to speak. "I can't believe it. Any of it. Why would they do that? I thought he loved me. And I knew Logan was crazy about you. What did we I do wrong?" Dana sat up.

"Zoey," she started, "you didn't do anything wrong. It's all Chase's fault. He was an idiot. So was Logan. We didn't do anything. They, on the other hand, did everything." Zoey smiled half-heartedly. "You're right, Dana. You're so right. But why does it hurt so much?" Zoey broke down into sobs. "W-w-why" Zoey stammered "do I feel like it's my fault. Like I pushed him away? Like I made him sleep with that girl? Why Dana? Why?" Zoey couldn't stop herself. She was hysterical. It was too much for Dana to handle.

"I don't know why Zo." Tears cascaded down Dana's cheeks. "But I feel the same way. We were loyal and faithful and nothing we did could have caused this. But I feel like everything is my fault." Dana fell into hysterics as well. All they needed right now were their husbands, but they couldn't have them. They felt the boys probably didn't want them, and they had too much pride, hatred, and anger to forgive them. Little did the girls know, Chase and Logan were feeling the exact same way.

Zoey and Chase's Dorm

Logan paced around the floor nervously, as if something bad was about to happen. He groaned as he flung himself onto Chase's bed. "Dude, we really screwed up."

"WE?" Chase demanded. "WE?! We didn't do anything wrong, you did! This is all your fault Logan and you know it!" "My fault?" Logan's jaw slightly hung ajar. "My fault? You're the one who wanted to go to LA for spring break! You're the one that wanted to go to the party where we met Morgan and Leslie!" "So what?" Chase yelled. "You're the one who said wouldn't it be funny if we spiked their drinks and had a little fun?" "I was drunk, Chase, I had no idea what I was saying." "Exactly! You got drunk off your ass and spiked those girls' drinks. Then, you went and did God only knows what with Morgan while I sat with Leslie as she puked her brains out! Then she kissed me and passed out! I layed her in the bed and fell asleep next to her. She thought we did stuff, Logan!"

"Well, Chase, you should've been more careful about who you fall asleep with!" "I can't control when I'm tired!" Tears fell down Chase's face. "Stop crying you baby!" Chase lept up and onto Logan. Chase threw one punch after another against Logan. Suddenly, the door opened and Chase could feel himself being lifted off of Logan. He turned to find Michael gripping his arms. "Chase, stop!" Chase did as he was told and collapsed onto the floor, crying hysterically. Michael put his arm around Chase while Logan lifted himself up off the floor and sat there, thinking.

After what seemed like hours, Logan spoke. "You're right" he said. "You're completely and totally 100 percent right. This is all my fault. I should never have spiked their drinks. I never should've slept with Morgan. I was just so upset." Chase looked up. "Upset about what?" "Well," Logan sighed, "I heard Dana talking to Zoey about how she said I meant nothing to her. How I wasn't the same and she wanted to end it. I couldn't believe it. I thought we were so happy. Then I came back and she seemed to love me even more than she had. I didn't get it, but I still wanted to be with her."

Chase stared at Logan for a few seconds. "Logan, exactly what did she say?" Logan thought for a moment. "She said, 'Logan's changed. I need some space. It's just not working. I'll talk to him when he gets back.' " Chase put his face in his hands. He looked up at Logan again. "Are you aware that Dana has a brother named Logan?" Logan shook his head. "Before we left, Zoey told me Logan was behaving really badly. Doing drugs and such. He kept coming to their dorm and asking to hideout there. Zoey said Dana was getting really angry with him because she kept having to cancel dates with you to take care of him. You heard her talking about HIM!"

Horror slowly came over Logan's face. He slapped himself in the head and fell over onto the floor. Michael finally spoke. "Jesus Christ, you two. I have no idea what's going on here. All I know is that Zoey and Dana are hysterical and Nicole's completely pissed at you guys? What the hell happened?" Chase and Logan proceeded to tell Michael what had happened at Sushi Rocks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

No One's POV

Nicole burst through the door and ran over to Zoey and Dana. She grabbed them both and embraced them. "I am so sorry I couldn't get here sooner. Traffic was terrible and Michael drove so slow because he didn't want to hurt baby Barret." Zoey laughed. "Nicole," she started, "did Michael go to LA with them?" Nicole shook her head and blushed. "He stayed here, and, well, we practiced how to make baby Barret." Nicole's face was beet red and they couldn't help but laugh. They quickly remembered why Nicole was here with them. To talk about, THEM. Zoey and Dana told Nicole exactly what had happened, as they couldn't tell her everything due to a bad connection.

When they had finished, Nicole was in shock. "I can't believe it" she said. "Those little two-timing pieces of scum. God, I'm gonna kill 'em." Just then, Nicole's phone rang. She only answered because she saw it was Michael and she knew he wouldn't call her if it wasn't important. "Hello? What? Are you sure? Alright. I'll tell her." She hung up her phone and looked at Zoey. She was slightly smiling. "Zoey," she started, "Chase is innocent." "What?" Zoey's spirits slightly lifted. "That was Michael. Chase and Logan both told him that Chase didn't sleep with Leslie, the girl. Logan had spiked her's and Morgan's drinks. Chase took Leslie to the bathroom and helped her while she puked her guts out. He brought her into a bedroom and layed her down on the bed, only, he fel asleep next to her and when she woke up, she thought they had done stuff, but they hadn't." Zoey smiled. But Dana just sat there. The words stabbed her in the heart. Chase hadn't done anything. It was all Logan. He spiked the girls' drinks. How could he?

Zoey stood up as quickly as possible and hurried to her dorm. As she waddled, Nicole and Dana followed closely behind her. Zoey was ecstatic as she practically ran down the hall. She burst through the door and went straight to Chase. She lept onto his lap and kissed him. Chase sat wide-eyed as Zoey kissed him, completely shocked. Eventually, Chase gave in and deepened the kiss. Michael simply went over to Nicole and rubbed her stomach. "How's baby Barret?" he asked. Nicole simply rolled her eyes. "His name is Samuel Logan Barret." Michael smiled before realization suddenly hit him. "He?" he asked. "He? It's a boy? Definately a boy?" Nicole smiled and nodded. Michael kissed her.

Seeing Dana made Logan's heart leap for joy as he walked towards her. "Hey" he said. Her eyes were cold and heartless. He could tell she hadn't forgiven him. "Dana, I'm so sorry." Dana's gaze remained the same. Logan went on. "Dana, I love you more than anything. ANYTHING. Before we left, I heard you and Zoey talking about your brother, Logan." Dana eyed him suspiciousally. "When I heard you say Logan changed and that you wanted to stop, I thought you were talking about me and our relationship. It hurt me so bad Dana." Her expression softened slightly. "It killed me inside. I thought I was gonna die. So we went to this party and I got drunk, drowning my sorrows, and I saw a girl that looked like you, and, I just wanted her to be you so badly that I slept with her. I'm so sorry. When I came back, you still loved me. I didn't understand but I still wanted to be with you,so I pretended it didn't happen."

"Dana, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I didn't wanna hurt you. I love you so much, and I know I don't deserve you or deserve to be forgiven. But, just know that no matter what, I love you and I always will." Dana's eyes filled with tears as she lunged foward and threw her arms around Logan. She held onto him tighly, afraid to let go. Neither of them wanted their embrace to end. They wanted to hold each other forever, but they were interrupted by Nicole gasping. Dana turned to face her. There stood Nicole, in the center of the room, with a big puddle beneath her. "Jesus Nicole" Chase whined. "You can't even hold it in for a few minutes. We're 17, I was five the last time I had an accident. That's gonna take forever to clean up." Nicole just stood wide-eyed.

"Nicole?" Chase questioned. "Nicole," he started panicking, "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry. I don't mind cleaning up your, pee." Nicole shook her head angrily. "I didn't pee!" she screamed. "My water broke!" This time, everyone gasped as they raced around her trying to get things together for her. Michael ran around in hopeless circles. "What do I do?" he cried. "I'm not ready. You're three weeks early! You keep that baby inside you! I'm not ready to be a father! I can't do this!" He was blubbering like a baby when Dana finally slapped him. "Get it together Michael!" she yelled. "Listen to me, you will be a great father! You have nothing to worry about, got it?!" Michael nodded. Nicole gasped and fell to the ground holding her stomach. "Now, your wife is in a lot of pain, and you need to be strong for her. Understand?" Again, he nodded, and they were off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nicole, Michael, Dana, and Zoey all pilled into Michael and Nicole's Mercury Milan, while Chase and Logan took Logan's Volvo C70. Dana drove while Michael tried to practice breathing exercises with Nicole. Zoey sat in the back trying to calm Michael down. "Okay Nicole," Zoey spoke gently to her. "We're at the hospital. We just need to carry you in, okay?" Nicole's face was red and dripping with sweat. She nodded. "Alright" Zoey smiled. Zoey and Dana helped Nicole get out of the car as Micahel, Chase, and Logan got out to prepare to carry her.

Chase and Logan lifted Nicole from her sides while Michael held her legs and held her hand. Every time Nicole let out a scream of pain, Logan, Chase and Michael did as well, as she was managing to hold Chase and Logan's hair in her hands, and gripped Michael's hand so tightly it was cutting off his cirrculation. They ran through the doors as quickly as they could without dropping Nicole or hurting the baby. They ran to the registration desk as Zoey and Dana demanded a room. "Listen," Zoey said calmly, we need a room and a wheel chair. Our friend's in labor and, she can't wait any longer." The nurse smiled and led them to a wheel chair. "She'll be in room 313." They nodded.

They slowly and carefully lowered Nicole into the chair. The nurse turned to push her down the hall, but stopped. "Immediately family only" she said. Dana scowled. Michael raised his hand. "I'm her husband." The nurse nodded. "Um," Zoey started, "I'm her sister in-law." The nurse looked from Zoey to Michael. "You're his sister?" she asked. "No,no" Zoey assured her. "I'm married to her brother." She grabbed Chase and pointed to him. "Alright" the nurse sighed. "How about you two?" she asked Dana and Logan. Dana smiled. "I'm her sister, and this is my husband, so, we're going in." The nurse looked at all of them. "Alright," she said as she pointed to Michael, "you're her husband, you're her brother, who's married to her, who's her sister-in-law. And you're her sister, and you're married to him." They all smiled and nodded. Nicole finally spoke.

"Hello! Having a baby here!" They all hurried down the hall and into Nicole's room. They all stood by her bedside, encouraging her and cheering her on. Three painful hours later, Samuel Logan Barret was born. Nicole practically cried as her son was handed to her. Michael kissed the top of her head. "Look at him" he said softly. "He's incredible." Nicole just smiled and looked up at Michael. "You wanna hold him?" she asked. Michael nodded as the little baby was passed to him. "Hi" he said. "I'm your daddy." A tear rolled down Michael's cheek as Sam clutched his finger.

Two days later, Sam was brought home to PCA. Nicole and Michael couldn't stop smiling the whole way home. After two weeks, Nicole and Michael were exhausted. Dana, Zoey, Chase and Logan offered to babysit so they could get as much practice as they could. Dana and Zoey sat on the floor playing with little Sam, when both women sat straight up and touched their stomachs. Logan and Chase eyed them. "What's wrong?" Chase asked anxiously. "Um," Dana started, "I think we're in labor." Logan's eyes grew wide. "Both of you? At the same time?" They nodded. Logan and Chase shot up and ran down the hall to get Michael and Nicole.

The four returned in a matter of seconds and helped Zoey and Dana up. the men insisted on carrying the women, and Zoey obliged, however, Dana insisted she was fine walking. So Chase and Michael carried Zoey while Logan argued with Dana that she shouldn't be walking. Dana ignored him and climbed into the Volvo. The group hurried to the hospital. When they arrived, they met the nurse that had helped Nicole. "Good lord, you're back" she exclaimed. "Yeah" Dana said. "Now get us a room." The nurse handed her a clip board. Dana tossed it over her shoulder. "Mm-mm" she said. "I don't think so. No time. Get us a damn room." Logan smiled as he watched Dana argue with the nurse.

The nurse sighed and led them to a room. Dana and Zoey changed into hospital gowns and climbed into their beds. Nicole and Michael switched back and forth between Dana and Zoey, encouraging them and putting little Sam in their arms for support. Sam always cheered them up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dana and Zoey sat and breathed heavily through each contraction. Soon, the doctors came in and got them ready to push. The doctors pulled Chase and Logan aside. "Listen," he said, "we're gonna take the girls to delivery. But, unfortunately the girls are very young and we want to take many precautions, so, we're gonna have surgical tools and equipment on hand, and we wanna be ready to operate at a moment's notice." The boys nodded. "So, if we operate, we'd need you to leave. That might take too long, so, you can't come in with them."

"What?!" Logan exclaimed. "you didn't do that to Michael when Nicole had her baby!" The doctor sighed. "Last week, a teen came in and lost her baby. We're taking greater precautions now. I'm sorry." Chase nodded and returned to Zoey. He knelt down beside her and smiled. "Zo, the doctors say I can't go in with you, but you'll be fine." Zoey's eyes filled with tears. "I need you Chase. I want you with me." He sighed. "I know, but, I can't." He kissed her forehead. "Good luck." She smiled. Across the room, Logan was telling Dana the same thing.

"D, I'm sorry." No matter how hard she tried, Dana couldn't help but cry. "You're supposed to be there when our baby's born. You haev to be there." Logan took her hand in his. "I'm so sorry Dana. I really am." Dana sighed. "Okay." Logan and Chase stepped away from their wives as the doctors prepped them. The girls were wheeled down the hall in their beds to the delivery rooms. Before they went into their rooms, Logan kissed Dana as Chase kissed Zoey. "I love you" Logan whispered. "I love you too" Dana responded. The two moms-to-be were wheeled into their rooms for the next four hours.

Logan and Chase paced nervously in the waiting room. Michael and Nicole had left a few minutes ago because it was getting too late for Sam. Chase and Logan sat down next to each other, still nervous. "What if they're not okay, Chase?" Logan stared at his feet. "What if neither Dana or the baby make it? What if she's the next teen mom to lose her baby or, or, d-d-die." Logan broke down. He sobbed and sobbed while Chase tried to comfort him. "Logan, that'll never happen." "How are you so calm? Aren't you worried about Zoey? I'm terrified for all four of them. Zoey, Dana, the babies."

Chase sighed. "I am nervous. But I know they'll be fine. Remember what I said to you when we found out Dana was pregnant? The night you proposed?" Logan shook his head yes. "Well, I meant every word that I said. These kids are gonna be so strong. Just like their moms. We have nothing to worry about." Logan took a deep breath. A doctor came in then. He was exhausted. That much was visible. He looked up at them. "First things first," Logan and Chase jumped up. "Your wives are fine. And so are all three babies." Chase and Logan let out a sigh of a relief. "Wait," Logan said, "3 babies? There were only two pregnant women in there."

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations Mr.Reese. you're wife has delivered twins." Logan nearly fell over. Chase caught him just in time. "A boy and a girl, Mr.Reese. Mr.Matthews, you have a girl." Logan and Chase briefly hugged before running to see their children and wives. Logan burst through the door and found Dana and their two children wrapped up in pink and blue blankets. Logan kneeled down beside the bed. Dana smiled.

"We have twins Logan" she whispered. He smiled as widely as he possibly could. "I know, Dana. And they're beautiful." Logan looked at his children. The boy, Benjamin Chase Reese, had Logan's blonde-brown wavy hair, and Logan's golden eyes. The little girl, Charlie Nicole Reese, had Dana's darker curly hair, and Dana's dark brown eyes. Logan took Ben and Charlie out of Dana's arms and rocked them gently.

"Hi" he whispered. "I'm you're daddy. Listen Charlie, if you're anything like your mother, you'll be a knockout, and I can't have that. Now, to prevent daddy from having a heart attack, let's have a little agreement, okay? No dating until you're 25, no, 30. And you're not going to a boarding school where I can't watch you every waking minute of every day. Understand?" Dana laughed. "And you, Ben. You have to promise not to be a player like me. And if you are, at least find yourself a girl half as amazing as your mom, and I'll be just fine." Dana smiled and continued to laugh as Logan carefully climbed into bed next to her. "Look at what a good job we did" Logan told Dana. "You think we'll make it?" Dana thought for a moment. "I don't know. You might not considering you'll probably lock our daughter in her room for the rest of her life." Logan leaned in close and gently kissed Dana. "I love you." "I love you too."

Across the room, Chase and ZOey were sharing their tender moment as well. Chase stood in admiration watching Zoey rock Natalie gently. He smiled as she yawned and fell asleep. Zoey looked up at Chase. "You wanna hold your daughter?" Chase nodded and cautiously took Natalie out of her mother's arms. "Hey beautiful. It's me, daddy. Guess what. You're never going out on Saturday nights.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The car ride home was one of anxiousness, excitement, and noise. Between the babies' wails and Logan and Chase's crying, Dana and Zoey found it extremely difficult to think or concentrate on any one particular thing. Dana and Zoey would both easily admit that they were tired and wanted to do nothing more than sleep, but the girls knew that falling asleep, leaving Chase and Logan to tend to the babies within the first week could be disasterous. Their mothers had warned them. When the crew had arrived, they found Nicole, Michael and Sam standing in the parking lot with balloons and flowers. When Zoey and Dana stepped out of the crammed car, Nicole handed Sam to Michael and hugged them tightly.

"Dana, we couldn't believe when we heard you had twins. Twins, Dana! Twins!" Dana smiled and nodded. "Yes, Nicole, they are twins." Nicole laughed at herself and led everyone inside. When they walked into Zoey and Chase's dorm, Chase gasped. If it hadn't been Natalie he was holding in her carrier, he would've dropped whatever was in his hands. "It's pink!" Chase exclaimed. "Everything! Nicole!" Nicole skipped in and looked around. "Well, Chase, you did have a girl, so, I just thought it should pink." "But, but, but" he stammered. Nicole sighed. "Relax Chase. I just covered everything in pink blankets. You can take them off any time you want. Chase nodded with relief. Zoey hugged Nicole more tightly than she ever had in her life.

"Thank you so much Nicole. You have no idea how much this means to me." Down the hall, Dana and Logan were surprised to find their dorm decorated in pink and lue decor. Thankfully for Logan, the blue evened the pink out a little, so it wasn't nearly as bad as Chase's dorm. Dana decided that the room was too quiet and cranked up the radio. Fall Out Boy's Homesick at Space Camp blasted through the speakers. Logan and Dana smiled, as this was their song. Now, it wasn't exactly the most romantic song, but, it had a special meaning to them.

Flashback

Dana sat on the train, crying. She had tried to act strong, but she just couldn't. She had returned to PCA just yesterday, and already she was leaving. She was going to Chicago, to live with her older sister while her parents visited France. Now, Dana never cried, never, but Logan Reese always found a way to make her cry. When she played for the boys' basketball team, Logan always threw the ball at her head, then made some sexist remark about how girls couldn't play basketball with boys. She'd wait until practice was over until she would lock herself in the bathroom and cry. When she left for France, she had actually had a going away party, but Nicole never got the invitation so she didn't know Dana left until she was gone. Anyway, when everyone was saying good-bye and saying how much they'd miss Dana, Logan stood up and said, "Who cares? She's just a mean, heartless bitch" and stormed out. Once everyone had left, Dana went to her room and cried herself to sleep.

And now, he had done it again. She had walked into her old dorm to find Michael, Lola, Zoey, Nicole, Chase and Logan all sitting on the floor. "Hey guys" she said. "I'm back." Everyone jumped up to hug her. Everyone but Logan, that is. He just rolled her eyes at her. "Hey Reese" she muttered. "Hey Danger Cruz." Dana smiled, thinking that was his way of telling her hi and that he was sorry. Boy was she wrong. He stood up and proceeded to leave, but Chase stopped him. "Come on Logan, stay with us. We got a lot of catching up to do." Logan snorted. "Catching up? Do you think anyone really cared that Dana was gone? We all just replaced her with Lola. Well, everyone but me. Nobody missed her. You're all just trying to make her feel like she was missed. No one's said a word about her since she left." Then, he stormed off.

Everyone turned to look in Dana's direction. Her eyes were filling with tears. "I have to go" she muttered. With that, Dana ran down the hall and out the door. She called her sister who had given her a train ticket to visit her whenever, so she told her she was coming tomorrow. Dana stayed with Quinn for the night, and early the next morning, left. Back at PCA, everyone was upset, especially Chase. Everyone sat in Zoey, Lola, and Nicole's dorm, wondering why Dana left. "How could she do that?" Zoey asked. "I mean, why'd she leave?" Chase looked at Zoey. "Why?!" he practically yelled. "Because of him!" he pointed to Logan. "ME?" Logan asked. "How is it my fault?" Chase rolled his eyes. "Do you even remember what you said last night? About how no one missed her or cared about her?" Logan sighed. "She didn't really believe that, she's just acting like a drama queen. Besides, when else have I ever hurt her feelings that badly?" "Oh yeah?" Zoey cut in. "How about at her going away party? You told her no one cared and that she was a mean and heartless bitch."

Everyone eyed him. Logan didn't know what to say. Nicole spoke then. "And, when she played basketball with you guys, you always threw the basketball at her head." Logan gulped. He knew what was coming next. After a year of silence, Chase would finally burst. "Logan!" Chase yelled. "I know you only did those things because you're in love with her!" Everyone gasped and Logan's eyes grew wide. "You told me that you were upset that she kept getting hurt in basketball, so you tried to make her quit by throwing the ball at her. You called her a bitch at her party because you were practically in a depression because she was leaving you. And you said all those things yesterday because you were still angry that she left you. Now, I know for a fact that she's going to Chicago to be with her sister. Are you gonna stop her or what?"

Logan looked at everyone's faces and shot up and ran down the hall and out the door. He told his dad to send the jet, as obnoxious as it sounded, he needed it, and fast. Dana sat, staring out the window, thinking about what Logan had said. Had they really not even realized she was gone? She shook the thoughts from her mind and played Homesick at Space Camp on her iPod. Before Dana knew it, they had reached Chicago. Dana stepped out on the platform to find Logan standing in front of her. She was going to ask what he was doing, but he stopped her and started singing.

"Landing on a runway in Chicago  
And I'm drowning all my dreams  
Of ever really seeing California,  
'Cause I know what's in between is something  
sensual in such non-conventional ways

Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say  
Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say  
(Tonight I'm writing you) A million miles away

Tonight is all about:  
"We miss you."  
("We miss you.")  
"We miss you."  
("We miss you.")  
Tonight is all about:  
"We miss you."

Now, can't forget your style, or your cynicism  
Somehow it was like you were the first to listen

To everything we said  
My smile's an open wound without you  
And my hands are tied to pages  
Inked to bring you back

Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say  
(Tonight I'm writing you) A million miles away

[Chorus

Now...

ooo...

These friends are  
New friends are golden , these friends are, new friends are golden, these friends are, new friends are golden  
These friends are, new friends are...

Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't  
say [x3

These friends are, new friends are golden"

Logan and Dana stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Dana spoke first. "What are you doing here?" Logan grabbed Dana, pulled her close, and kissed her. They stayed like that for several minutes, before they finally broke for air. They pressed their foreheads against each other's. Logan looked Dana in the eye. "Dana, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I never meant any of that stuff. I only said it because I've been in love with you all these years." Dana smiled and kissed him again. When they pulled apart, Dana asked, "How'd you know that was my favorite song?" Logan laughed. "It's my favorite, too. And, well, it kind of talks about us. I mean, come on? Landing on a runway in Chicago and I'm grounding all my dreams of ever really seeing California? The headphones (he points to Dana's headphones) will deliver you the words that I can't say. We miss you. Can't forget your style or your cynicism? My hands are tied to pages inked to bring you back? Isn't it pretty ironic?" Dana laughed and nodded. Again, they kissed. "Wait," Dana interrupted. "Are Zoey and Chase together yet?" Logan moaned. "Not even close."

Present

Dana and Logan knew exactly what the other was thinking. They smiled as tey hugged each other tightly, something they hadn't really done in a while. Just standing there in each other's embrace was enough for them. They would've stayed like that much longer if it weren't for the cries coming from Charlie and Ben. They sighed as they walked over to their children.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

23 Years Later

(A/N-So sorry guys, but I've decided to make some changes. Zoey had twins. Their names are Natalie Dana and Connor Michael Matthew. Dana and Logan still had the twins Charlie Nicole Reese and Benjamin Chase Reese. Three years later, they had another girl, Lillian (Lilly) Lola Reese. Michael and Nicole still have Sam. I'm so sorry to change this around on you, but things wouldn't have worked out they way I wanted them to with the marriages, so, here it goes! Last chapter! Thanks to the people who stuck with me even though I took forever to update!)

Natalie sat in front of the mirror and took a deep breath in. Behind her, her mother was fixing her long, blonde hair. Everyone said she looked just like her mother, only, she had her father's sarcastic personality. She turned in her chair to look at her birdesmaids. Her maid of honor/sister-in-law sat in the corner with her mother, Natalie's Aunt Dana. Her other sister-in-law sat next to her, fixing her hair, yelling at her husband, Sam, on her cell phone, while her mother-in-law, Natalie's Aunt Nicole yelled at her husband on the phone. 'Aww,' Natalie thought, 'young and old love.' (In case you're confused, let me explain. The kids grew up calling the adults Aunt Dana, Uncle Logan, Aunt Zoey, Uncle Chase, etc. Charlie, Dana and Logan's daughter married Chase and Zoey's son, Connor, who is Natalie's brother, making Charlie Natalie's siter-in-law. Dana and Logan's other daughter, Lilly, is married to Nicole and Michael's son, Sam, making her Nicole's daughter-in-law. And because Natalie's brother, connor is married to Charlie, Charlie's sister, Lilly, is Natalie's sister-in-law. Natalie is about to get married to someone, but I won't give it away!)

The music started up and everyone jumped up and got in a line. Despite their wishes, Natalie made her parents and Aunts and Uncles be a part of the wedding. First went Nicole and Michael, fighting over something. The sarcastic remarks of Michael could be heard until he entered the church. Then went Dana and Logan. They, instead of fighting, had been making-out, much to everyone's disgust. Then went her parents. They, went out without any complications. After that went the girls. Lilly and Sam went out, like Michael and Nicole, arguing. Then went the maid-of-honor Charlie and Connor, making-out. Natalie rolled her eyes. Then, he came to her side. Her savior, the love of her life, her fiancee. The linked arms and walked down the aisle.

Everyone oohed and awed as they passed. When they reached the altar. They turned to face each other. Natalie soon found herself lost in his golden eyes. Without even realizing, she had said her I-do's and was kissing her husband. As they pulled apart, the preist said, "I now introduce Mr and Mrs. Benjamin Chase Reese." Natalie smiled as he said that. Mrs.Benjamin Reese. Mrs.Reese. Natalie Reese. It just worked. Natalie smiled as Benjamin leaned in and kissed her again. She ran her fingers through his golden-brown curls. They followed the couples out the doors and into the limo as they were hit with rice coming from all directions. When they were all piled into the limo, they left for the reception. Inside, everyone was as happy as they could be. Charlie and Connor sat hand-in-hand discussing something in private. Dana and Logan sat bside them, engulfed in their conversation. Only, Logan wouldn't take his eyes off of Connor. Everytime Connor looked up, he was sent death glares. Ones that said, "I'll kill you for marrying my daughter." Connor quickly looked away every time.

Across from them, Lilly and Sam sat with Lilly's head resting on his shoulder. Next to them, Nicole and Michael were doing the exact same thing. Next to Natalie and Ben, Zoey and Chase held hands and looked into each other's eyes. Natalie watched in admiration only hoping that her marriage would be as great as their's. When they arrived at the hall, they all ran in and out onto the dance floor. When it was time for the newly-weds' first dance as husband and wife, Ben insisted that only one song be played, but Natalie didn't know what. As Ben placed his arm around Natalie's back and took her hand in his, Homesick at Space Camp came on. Natalie was confused. She looked around. Dana and Logan stood next to each other. Logan was smiling like and idiot, and Dana had tears in her eyes. Natalie didn't understand. This had been Charlie and Connor's first dance, and Lilly and Sam's. Was she missing something. Ben sensed her curiousity and explained.

"Natalie, he started. I've told you how my parents got together and you told me how yours did." Charlie and Lilly came to his side with Sam and Connor. "This song has a very special meaning to the Reese family. It's the reason we're all here. It's our parent's favorite song. It got them together and it was their wedding song. You remember how I told you the whole mom running away to Chicago thing?" Natalie nodded. "Well, my dad didn't call her and tell her he was sorry. I didn't wanna tell you the real story until today, so this is what happened. My mom got off the train and my dad was there. He started singing this to her because he knew it was both of theirs' favorite song and he though it described their relationship. Then he confessed his love for her and the rest all fell into place. It was always their song. We've all heard the story a million times." Charlie and Lilly nodded and rolled thier eyes. "We all made it our wedding song because of them. So, that's why this song is playing." Natalie had tears in his eyes. Who knew Uncle Logan was such a romantic? She smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Then, they all danced. Natalie and Ben, Charlie and Connor, Lilly and Sam, Zoey and Chase, Nicole and Michael, but Dana and Logan definately danced with the most love and admiration. Before they knew it, the reception was over and everyone had left. Only them and their family were left. Charlie stood up. "Well," she said. "Gret party, guys." Ben snorted. "Great party?" he asked. "It was our wedding!" Everyone could see the annoyance growing inside Charlie. Ben instantly regretted his words. The adults had always called Charlie Danger Cruz Jr. growing up.

Lilly and Sam exchanged glances and nodded. Lilly cleared her throat, just as Charlie was about to rip Ben to shreds. "Listen up, everyone. We have an announcement to make. Well, I'm pregnant!" Nicole jumped up and hugged Lilly. "Oh my goodness!" she screamed. "I'm gonna be a grandma! Oh my! Wait, a grandma at 40? How do you do it Dana?" Dana laughed. "Well, Nicole. I just found out, like you. But, er'll figure it out together. Natalie took a deep breath in. "Mom, dad. Uncle Logan, Uncle Michael, Aunt Dana, and Aunt Nicole aren't gonna be the only grandparents around here. I'm pregnant, too." Charlie smiled and started laughing. She sighed and spoke up. "I'm preggers, too" she said between chuckles.

Chase, Logan, and Michael all exchanged glances. "All of you?" They asked. "At the same time? Like mothers, like daughters." Everyone laughed. Finally, one journey was over, but they all braced themselves for a new one.


End file.
